Ocean Waves
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: While staying at a beach-side village, Gojyo finds out Hakkai has never been to the beach before. So Gojyo plans a little date. (Ending Sucks)


**Ocean Waves**

**Chapter 1**

**Gojyo's Point Of View:**

**Summary:** While staying at a beach-side village, Gojyo finds out Hakkai has never been to the beach before. So Gojyo plans a little date. (Ending Sucks) 

**A/N:** I came up with this little idea while not being able to sleep last night. Whoo! Finally, my 13th fanfiction. I am catching up with those authors who only have 12!! Ha ha ha! But I am nowhere near Karu-Chan or Crimson1-Chan. Nor to the high writing ability the two have. sniffle God, I suck. Well, this is dedicated to you two then! [Maybe, if I dedicate fanfictions to my favorite authors, they'll write more 58 fics] And that's my plan!! I know, I suck. Okay, so read this horrid thing and then continue on with life. 

============ 

The smell of salty sea air filled my nostrils as we drove on the edge of a road near the sea. Goku was amazed, hopping up and down, saying he wanted to go. Sanzo was looking, but didn't show much reaction. I think this was the first time any three of them had been to a beach, or even this close to one. Hakkai was driving, but tried to look anyway, but failed because Sanzo's big monk head was in the way. 

" Hey, Sanzo. You're in the way of my baby's view." I hissed, leaning up into the space where Hakkai 

" Oh, is Hakkai your 'baby'?" Sanzo said, lighting a cigarette. " Last time I checked, he was twenty-two and you didn't own him." 

" You know what I meant." I growled. I guess it was in the open that Hakkai and I were an item. We had been for a while, but some how, either Sanzo found out, or he just plan knew and told Goku. I guess our random little touches during dinner and our desire to sit next to each other at resturants and share rooms kinda gave our relationship away. 

" It's alright Gojyo, I'll probably see it later." Hakkai sighed, running his free hand through my hair, as the road we were on led to a small, yet clean village. 

" I guess." I shrugged, leaning back into my own seat as I lit another cigarette. 

" How many is that today Gojyo?" Hakkai hissed as he stopped the car in front of an inn. 

" It's my last one, don't worry." I grinned. I got out of the car and grabbed my bags, same as everybody else. Hakkai and I were sharing, again and Sanzo and Goku were as well. Hakkai and I went upstairs to our room, I playfully nudged the door open with my boot. 

" Gojyo, next time use the door knob." Hakkai added. 

" Babe, you're being a little harsh on me today." I said honestly, putting my bags down. He put his down as well after closing the door, and was just about to say something, but I took both of his hands. " What's wrong?" 

" I've never been to the beach before, and I wanted to see it. I'm just a little ticked. I know, stupid reason." Hakkai said honestly, sitting down on the bed. 

" Ha, is that all? Coulda just told me instead of giving me lectures." I grinned, putting out my fifth and last cigarette for today. 

" That was your last one." He noted. I sat down on the bed next to him. 

" I know." I smiled, taking off my shoes. " You're the only one I'd quit smoking for and yesterday, I only had three the whole day." 

" You're getting better." Hakkai smiled, taking off his shoes as well. He finished and sat forward in the bed. I leaned on his shoulder, slouching a little bit. 

" You wanna go?" I asked, leaning back to kiss his cheek. 

" Go where?" He asked, blinking in confusion. 

" To the beach." 

" Of course I'd love to, especally with you, but I don't know if--" 

" Sanzo doesn't have to know. Just a little lie, like we're going out to get more lube." I grinned, making Hakkai blush as I sat up. 

" We are running a bit low anyway." He said, pausing. " I mean, we're not going to tell him that!" 

" Heh. I wasn't expecting to. We'll make up something, like we're going shopping." 

" Well, we have to." He added. 

" Babe, you're blowing up all my ideas." I growled, playfully grabbing his waist. He let out a reflexive squeel. 

" Gojyo! You know I'm ticklish." Hakkai breathed. 

" I know. That's why I stopped. Cause I know I won't stop." I smiled. " You're just so cute when you're on the ground, laughing uncontrollably." 

" I remember a certain _somebody_ that has more ticklish places then I do." He said, perking an eyebrow at me. 

" And you just _adore_ that one in my pants." I grinned, leaning closer to him. 

" Gojyo..." He sighed. " How many times did I say I love you to you today?" 

" Six. I love you too." I smiled. " So, are we going?" 

" Six? That's alot." 

" Never too much love. Are we going?" 

"..." 

" Hakkai!" 

" Fine! Okay! We'll go. Only because we haven't got as much alone time as usual." He sighed, admiting defeat. I kissed him softly, sliding my tongue in, only to tease him, but he playfully bit my tongue. " Ouch babe." 

" That didn't hurt." He smiled. 

" How would you know?" 

" Cause you'd be whining for more." 

" Ooh, got me there." I said, as he wiped some stray saliva off my lips. 

" So are we going?" 

" Yes. Get your shorts or I'll put them on for you, but then I'll realize your naked and I'll be so taken by it we will forget where we're going and why." I grinned. 

" We don't really have a reason why _now_." Hakkai said, heading to the bathroom to change. 

" It's to spend time together, honey." I raised my pitch to a more female tone. 

" Don't say it like that, it makes me feel old." He said, talking through the door. 

" Sorry, let me rephase that. It's to spend time together, you sex machine." I said with a laugh. 

" There we go." Hakkai laughed. 

" Were you saying that about the comment rephased or the fact you successfully got your shorts on without my help?" I said again with a laugh. 

" Kiss my ass, Gojyo dear." He rang teasingly. 

" I give you points for cussing, but how about we do that later?" 

" You are just on a roll aren't you?" 

" Of course, I love you and I love messing with you." I smiled as he came out of the bathroom wearing some of my old shorts and a long sleeve shirt. " And you know I am making you take that shirt off when we get there." 

" But--" Hakkai said, pulling on the shirt like a child. 

" Look, I find your scar nothing but sexy. It's part of you and you're the one I fell in love with. Nobody's going to care and if somebody looks at it, besides me, I'll kick their ass." I said, walking into the bathroom to change as well. 

" Alright." He smiled and nodded. I finished getting dressed and we told Sanzo our little lie about going shopping, but Hakkai warned me we'd have to after the beach. Hakkai snuck some towels into his bag and we headed off to the beach. But Hakkai had Hakuryuu with us...talk about destroying the mood, stupid flying rat. 

" Ouch! The sand is hot." Hakkai noted, standing just a few inches in front of the sand. 

" I told you to bring sandals." I sighed. " Alright then." I said, lifting up Hakkai in my arms and carrying him out to a good spot on the sand, he was pink the whole time, holding tightly around my neck as if I was going to drop him. I put down a towel and rolled it out with my foot, Hakkai still in my arms. I sat down, putting him in my lap. 

" Thanks Gojyo." He smiled, not letting go of me. 

" Anything for you babe." I smiled, taking off my shirt and tossing it to the side. " Gah, I'm gonna get darker." 

" You're already tan." 

" Yeah, but you like it. Makes me look exotic." I smiled, licking my lips. 

" Stop teasing me, we're in public." 

" Making out is public has always been a turn on." I smirked. " Now take off your shirt, slowly..." 

Hakkai ungracefully took off his shirt and tossed it on my head playfully. " There." He stuck his tongue out. 

" Awww, you're evil." I smiled. " Come on, sit down. You wanted to see the beach right?" I said, putting my hair up into a bun. 

" But I can't stop looking at you. Part of the reason I wanted to go alone. You keep my eyes off everything." He said, looking out at the crashing ocean. 

" Is that why you watch me through the rear view mirror?" I asked. 

He blushed. " You noticed." 

" You have it facing exactly on me. I don't mind. I get to look at the back of your glorious head all day." I smiled, tracing my fingertips on his back. 

" It really is beautiful out here." Hakkai whispered. 

" Yeah. I came to the beach with my brother when I was younger and once with an old girlfriend." 

" Aww, that's nice to know." He said, a hint of jealousy in his tone. 

" Bad move huh? I'm sorry babe." I said, kissing his cheek. 

" You want to go in the water?" He said, quickly changing the subject. 

" Babe, you know I can't swim." I said, putting my arm around him. 

" Awww, come on. You can just put your feet in then." He smiled, taking my hand. He stood up from the towel and pulled me up. Hakuryuu let us go and sat on the towel to guard. I sat by the water edge while Hakkai went in further. 

" You having fun yet?" I asked. 

" Not without you! Come on. I'll hold you up." He shouted to me from waist-deep water. I have to admit, Hakkai looked really hot with waved crashing along his back getting him all wet as he laughed at the feeling. I couldn't take it anymore, I guess it's time I learned how to swim...I sighed and got up, walking into the water. It was cold. 

" Hakkai! It's freezing!" 

" But it's hot outside of the water. Come on." He smiled, coaxing me further. Hakkai being soaking wet and leading into the water was turning me on even more. I sucked up my breath and ran towards him, practically knocking both of us underwater. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. 

" Happy now?" I asked, shivering. 

" Of course." He smiled, running his hands through my now wet hair. 

" Babe?" 

" Hmmm?" 

" Can we get out now...?" I sniffled. 

" Alright, you big baby." He sighed, leading me out of the water. We sat back down on our towel, Hakkai's head on my shoulder, both of us wrapped around one towel. 

" I'm sorry Hakkai." I said, breaking the silence. 

" Why?" 

" I don't know, I just feel like there is something I need to be sorry for." I shrugged. Hakkai leaned up and kissed me. 

" There's nothing you need to be sorry for." He whispered. 

" So, you want to go back?" I asked. 

" No." Hakkai shook his head. 

" Why not? It's getting dark." I added. 

" I wanna, just stay here with you." He smiled. " Why? Problem?" 

" No, I was thinking the same thing." I smiled, taking his hand and kissing his palm. 

" Thank you Gojyo. For bringing me today..." 

" No problem. Anything for you." I said, lacing our hands together. 

" Anything?" He blinked. 

" That's what I said." 

" So...mind having sex on the beach?" Hakkai said, a glint in his eye. 

" Never done that before." I grinned, laying Hakkai down on the towel and getting on top of him slowly. 

" Neither have I." He smiled. 

============ 

**A/N:** Whoa, that sucked. [throws it out the window]. Sorry for this horrid dedication. God, I suck. 


End file.
